


[Podfic] thehoyden's 'Took Me By Surprise and Then'

by Renton6echo



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles being precious, Erik being an overprotective dumbass, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of thehoyden's 'Took Me By Surprise and Then'<br/>An XMFC and The Avengers Fusion Fic written for the X-Men Reverse Bang</p><p>After the second surgery in New York, Charles doesn’t anticipate anyone keeping vigil by his bedside — and certainly not Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] thehoyden's 'Took Me By Surprise and Then'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).



> So I really hate my voice and I have a bit of a lisp , so I figured the best thing to get over that fact to is to record myself and (try to) listen to myself. So I decided to make podfics of my favorite Cherik fics while I'm at it. 
> 
> I hope you like it, it's basically me experimenting on GarageBand!

Podfic of thehoyden's  ** _[Took Me By Surprise and Then](456836)   
_**  


**_  
_ **

**_Download for the mp3 can be found[here](http://www.mediafire.com/?r2rnjya292xinhp) _ **

**_  
_ **

**_All credit goes to[thehoyden ](../users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden) and the brillant people at Marvel and Fox! _ **

**_  
_ **

**_Intro and Outro music is 'Sigh No More' by Mumford & Sons. _ **

**_  
_ **

**_Thank You and Enjoy!_ **

**_  
_ **


End file.
